Roll
. Roll is an assist character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. She comes from the Mega Man franchise. She has appeared in more Vs. games than any other Mega Man character, tied with Tron Bonne. She is also the most famous character in the Mega Man Classics series, aside from Mega Man himself (maybe excluding Dr. Wily). She is one of the many assists to have no role in The Battle Arena. However, if she's used with Mega Man in Arcade Mode, Mega Man gets an alternate intro and ending. Roll as an Assist Roll, as an assist, is very good. She can camp like Mega Man, however she plays much differently than he does, being an assist and all. Anti-Air Roll punches upward, unleashing a wave as she does so. This is a VERY nice Anti-Air, with great range. If the punch hits, it does really good damage (15%). The wave only deals 5%. Great against heavies like Bowser and The Air Gods like Kirby. Grab Roll grabs. If she lands the hit, she holds onto the opponent so you can attack. This is useless, as Roll specializes at a distance. Grabbing with Roll is an awful option: However, if you're using a camper like Mega Man or Saki Amamiya, you can risk using this. Projectile Roll uses Mega Man's heavy punch from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. However, it travels a faster speed and is easier to hit with. This is great for combo's, however if paired with a camper it doesn't work as well. People like Ganondorf and Roy love it, though. Final Smash Roll fires a barrage of small Mega Busters (10) dealing 2% each. She then stops and fires a smaller barrage (5) of fairly large Mega Busters that deal 8% each. She then stops again, and charges up a large one, which deals 20%. Grabbing your opponent with your character (Bowser loves doing that) is a great way to set this up. Roll's Best and Worst Teams Best Roll works great with people who don't have a projectile. She can cover up from a distance while they get up close and personal. Bowser and Ganondorf are the perfect examples of this. Ridley is another nice example. With her Anti-Air assist, she can cover the air with ease. People like Kirby and Jigglypuff will have to watch out. Characters with bad Anti-Airs, like Tron Bonne get some help from Roll. Her Grab assist doesn't benefit many. It makes her work decently enough with the likes of campers. Summoners like Fawful and Kamek work pretty well with the grab, but not great. Her Projectile can be used with just about anybody. While her Anti-Air assist works better with certain characters, her Projectile works great with everyone. Worst Roll is useless with a camper. Mega Man (ironically) and Saki just laugh at the THOUGHT of having Roll as an assist. Trivia *When she jumps, she covers her skirt and says, "Echi!", like in the Vs. Series. *Her first appearence was not in Mega Man 1, but in Mega Man 3 (technically). Category:Assists